Who?
by KuraiKaNinja
Summary: No one sees Canada until Prussia comes around. Curl abuse! First fic, but no need to be nice! May or may not be updated again depending if I can get off my lazy ass.
1. Meeting

**Okay! First fanfic EVER! Took me a while to figure out how to post it, but it's all good~. Hope you enjoy the fluffiness (since I can't write much else)! **

**Flames are welcome, as I use them to roast my marshmallows and weenies! (seriously doubt I'll get any tho… *sniffle*)**

My name is Canada.

Yes, Canada, as in the country. You think being the second biggest country in the world would make me noticeable, right? Wrong.

No one remembers my name, and not even my "Hero" of a brother, America, and romancer of a father, France, notice me. Occasionally America or Cuba would see through my invisibility and use me as a punching bag, intentional or not; and France would flirt and try to get me to do… _stuff_. Even though Britain is also my father, I don't think he ever actually knew I existed.

Yeah, being Canada isn't all flapjacks and maple syrup. It's a lonely life, being one of the greatest hockey countries. I thought I would have to float through the millennia unnoticed and unloved.

That is, until, a certain country wasn't affected by my natural invisibility cloak.

This country was Prussia.

That cocky, egotistical, son of a maple. And he managed breach through into my little world and get me all confused. Well, in order for _you_ not to get confused, I suppose I should start at the beginning.

It was another world meeting. I had no clue as to why I was there, again. Germany never acknowledged me, so I never got my chance to speak, and everyone thought the polar bear in my lap, Kumajiro, was floating. I sighed and my curl drooped.

America was talking about being the "Hero" with a mouth full of McDonald BigMac. Britain and France were arguing, throwing profanities and physical objects at each other. Italy was staring off into space saying, "Veeeee~!" Romano was cussing out Spain, who was trying to bribe a kiss out of him with tomatoes. Japan looked very uncomfortable with all the commotion and his personal space being violated by China and Korea who were also arguing (much less than Britain and France, mind you) "…originated in Korea." "No it didn't, aru!" Russia was being a total creep as usual, but somehow managing to cower away from his bipolar sister with stalker tendencies, Belarus. Hungary and Austria were looking at each other all lovey-dovey. Switzerland and Lichtenstein were sitting side-by-side, the latter staring at her 'big brother' with adoring eyes. Then there was Prussia.

I was puzzled as to why he was there. He wasn't even a country anymore; in fact he never even showed up when he _was_ a country. But that wasn't the weirdest part; Prussia was looking at me. Not _through_ me, but _at_ me. I glanced around real quick, making sure that he wasn't just looking at someone that had stumbled close to me. Nope, no one was near.

When I looked back at him, he smiled. I jumped a little and faintly smiled back, blushing. The rest of the meeting went a bit like that; Prussia staring at me the whole time(creep), myself usually finding my eyes staring back into his red ones, him flashing a toothy grin, and me shyly smiling back.

The meeting finally ended and I snuck out of the room unnoticed. Oh maple was I wrong to think that. I was about to climb into my car when I heard a voice with a German accent calling out to me.

"Hey! Canada, right?" he asked when he stopped next to me.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled. First, this guy can see me, then he smiles at me, and now he knows my name? What the _hell_?

"Um, listen. I was wondering… since bruder won't let me… and Italy-"

"Would you stop mumbling and spit it out already!" I snapped at him.

"I could say the same about you." My eyes widened, he wasn't even fazed by my outburst. "But, I was wondering if you could give the Awesome Me a lift to my place 'cause West is going somewhere with Italy and won't take me home," Prussia said.

"S-sure," I stuttered. "But can't you just ask France or Spain to give you a lift? Aren't you guys best friends?"

The albino man blushed. "Well, I would, but they already made plans…" he muttered and glanced away, as if he hadn't actually thought of them as alternatives. I ignored my hunch, though.

I sighed. "Fine, get in. Just don't touch anything, okay?"

I glanced over to him once we were situated in the car. "How do I get to your place?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course you'd need directions! Uh… Lets' see…"

"Don't tell me you have no clue how you got here?" I pleaded.

"Yep! I slept while West drove! So, yeah. I have no clue how to get home. So not awesome of me," Prussia whispered the last part under his breath.

I grimaced at what I was about to say. "If you want, you can stay at my house and then call Germany from there and have him pick you up tomorrow." I tried to make myself as quiet as possible in hope that he wouldn't hear me. But my hopes were dashed.

"Kesesese my awesomeness has even captured timid little Canada!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm the second biggest country! I'm not small!" I protested weakly.

Prussia grinned sadistically, "So my awesomeness _has_ captured you?" I turned to face him.

"No, it hasn't!"

"But you still think I'm awesome."

"No!"

"I think you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

Our faces had moved closer with each outburst and we were now only centimeters apart. My face was burning red from both embarrassment and anger and Prussia had a smirk plastered on his smug face. Neither of us moved for a while Then Prussia got _really_ close, our noses brushing and lips almost touching. He smiled when he noticed I had no intention of being the first to move away.

"I'm not going to," he said as he moved away and sat back in the passenger seat.

I cleared my throat and buckled up. "So, my place it is."


	2. The Curl

**Second chapter! You guys got your wish. I was being the ultimate procrastinator with my English hw and then finished the math quiz early and probably got some problems wrong because of it all because of this story! But you guys get an early update, so at least something good came out of this! **

**Argella1300 – Thank you! Finally someone thinks so too!**

**Flower power.u know u lik it - Thank you, girl! **

**chameleonshavemorefun -You flatter me~. Good idea! I think I might use it!**

**Chelseaj500 - Yeah, I thought so too. Thank you! This chapter is probably even more OOC ^^;. I might try that out, I've never really done 3****rd**** person before.**

**Aurora rose1001 - Thank you! **

**I think I forgot my disclaimer last time ~ Hetalia, Canada, and the Awesome Prussia do not belong to me *sniff* **

"Where is a phone that my awesomeness can use?" Prussia asked when we finally got to my place.

"A-around the corner, in the kitchen," I stuttered. I still wasn't used to the fact that someone was in my house and still knew who I was and where he was.

"Awesome, kesesese" he said before going off to hunt for the phone.

I sighed and closed the door behind me then I followed him into the kitchen to make sure he didn't break or make a mess of anything. "- Thanks, bruder. … Ja, ja, I know… Drop it will you? … Kesesese, fine… ja. Bye." Prussia was hanging up the phone as I entered the room.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Ja, West will be here tomorrow as soon as can leave Italy with Romano and Spain." Prussia said.

I nodded to show that I heard him. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked.

His eyes lit up. "Pancakes! With lots of maple syrup! That stuff is awesome!" the albino exclaimed.

I grinned and blushed slightly, the usual it was, then. I set to work, running around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients and all the supplies I would need to make the pancakes. I was lost in the relaxing routine that I went through nearly every day, and it soothed me.

The pancakes were done pretty quickly, and I asked Prussia to get the maple syrup from the cellar. I was finishing up buttering the soft, fluffy cakes when I heard the albino come back up above ground and head to the dining room with the syrup.

I went into the dining room, pancakes in hand. Prussia was just setting the maple syrup down in the middle of the table; and when he saw me he sat down and eyed the flapjacks as if they were his prey that could run away at any moment. I set them down in front of him and tried to make a fast getaway so as not to come between him and his dinner. But me and getting out of the way quickly don't mix well, and I tripped over my own two feet.

Right into Prussia's lap.

My eyes widened and I could feel my face turning bright red. I scrambled to get back up but only succeeded in entangling my limbs with the chair and him.

"Oi! Canada! What're you doing?" Prussia yelled. His fair, pale face went from anger to concern, and then he had a really creepy smile plastered across it. "Are you trying to put the moves on the Awesome?"

"No!" I responded a little too quickly and the grin that was scaring the maple out of me widened. "Could you help me get up?" I pleaded.

Prussia didn't answer for a while, like he was thinking about it. (Or, more likely, taking in the view of me sprawled across his lap. Pervert.)

"Fine," he said at last and started untangling me.

I have no clue how I could've gotten that twisted up without playing Twister with 5 or more people. It took about fifteen minutes just to figure out which arm was which.

At one point Prussia's hand accidentally brushed against my rogue curl and I let out and embarrassing moan. I tried to cover it up with saying something along the lines of: "Hurry up, my legs are starting to fall asleep."

I didn't think it was on purpose, but he did it again a short while later. Another unflattering sound escaped my mouth and this time I was free enough to fall backwards, my head bumping the edge of the table before my butt landed on the ground.

I pulled myself to my feet and brushed my pants off, like nothing happened.

"Merc-"

"What happened?" Prussia interrupted me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. L-let me put your pancakes in the microwave, t-they're probably cold by now," I stuttered, playing dumb. But I really wasn't kidding about the flapjacks; they were more than likely stone cold by then.

I went to grab the pates, but my arm was stopped by Prussia's hand on my wrist. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, and lying about it isn't awesome," he accused. "Something happened when I touched thi-" His hand that wasn't locked on my wrist had almost reached the stray hair that was the cause of the interrogation but I stopped its progress with my free hand.

"Oooohhh?" Great, I just made him even more curious.

He let go of my wrist to try and grab at my curl again, but my recently released hand stopped it in its tracks. I expected him to struggle and try to free his arms, but that wouldn't have worried me because I knew I was stronger than him (thanks to all the hockey).

Instead he leaned forward and closed his mouth around my curl and yanked at it.

His _mouth_!

An extremely loud "Ah!" wiggled its way through my lips before I could clamp a hand to the lower half of my face to keep them shut. And before Prussia could react, I reclaimed my curl and slapped him. Hard. His head twisted to the side from the force of the impact and a red handprint was already visible on the side of his face. His expression was that of shock and disbelief.

I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door; pancakes and maple syrup forgotten.

"Who?" the small polar bear on the bed asked.

"I-I'm Canada," I choked out before I burst into tears.

**Oooooo! And they still have to get through the rest of the night and tomorrow~ **

**I hope this lived up to your expectations and was surprising at the same time!**

**Suggestions are always welcome, and if you have an Awesome idea, I may just use it.**

**Review plz!**


	3. What the

**Sorry for the really late update guys! All of the beautiful and loving reviews made me want to finish it all in one night, but My English Teacher = Assignments = No time for me. Seriously, I had to do a power point on something me nor my partner could understand (look up Sir Thomas Mallory's LeMorte D'Arthur) and then write our own Arthurian legend that had to be at least 500 words and we needed it to be finished. And of course 17 pages and 4, 618 words later, I finished… sort of. I only had 3 characters that were of any importance and had a single paragraph, cliché ending. Um, I'll stop ranting about my evil teacher now.**

**Thank you guys for all the Awesome reviews! I'll respond individually at the bottom of this thing.**

**Disclaimer: The only Awesomeness on this page that belongs to me is the plotline. Not even the real Awesomeness is mine Q.Q**

Once the choking sobs had reduced to quiet weeping, I heard a knock – felt it, actually; I was leaning against the door.

"Mein Gott, Canada, are you crying?" a heavily accented voice said in alarm. I tried to stop the tears, but I only succeeded in crying even louder. "Holy fuck. Canada open the door! This is so not awesome! I don't even know exactly what happened!" He banged on the door with so much force and urgency I thought it was going to break off its hinges and flatten me.

"G-go away Prussia," I grunted between shuddering breaths.

"Nein. Not until you open this door, Matthew."

My eyes shot open. Prussia just used my human name. Holy Maple. That wasn't normal at all for countries; not unless you had some strong emotional tie with them like brothers, enemies, father-son, or… *gulp* lovers.

I got up slowly and opened the door a crack, just enough to see his worried and confused face. The confusion quickly turned into more worry and regret. His red eyes looked so pathetic that I almost felt bad for something _he_ did.

"Why don't you just go finish your maple syrup with pancakes…? Gilbert?" I hesitated before saying his human name. If he was using mine, why couldn't I use his?

His face was that of outright shock; jaw dropped, eyes popping out, and one eyebrow hysterically higher than the other. He recovered pretty quickly and shoved the door out of his way. I didn't even know what was happening until I was pressed up against a wall with Pru- I mean – Gilbert towering above me.

"Why don't you just tell me what I did, Mattie?" What the hell, nicknames?

"Um," I looked at my curl. "Well… my curl is… eh, really sensitive and… ouughh," I moaned; bastard grabbed my curl gain!

My face was flushed and I was panting (not to mention some other, more embarrassing things going on with my anatomy) by the time Gilbert had let go of my curl. He had a smug look on his face that said he understood just exactly what my curl could do, now. He looked so sexy and I didn't care if I was feeling that way because of the curl rape; but it got to a point I couldn't stand it anymore, and kissed him.

It was wonderful frenching Gilbert Beilschmidt. I barely asked for permission before letting my tongue wander into his mouth to explore. Gilbert didn't do anything for a while, but once he had recovered from the shock he tried to gain dominance in the kiss, but I wouldn't let him. I turned us around so that he was the one against the wall, me towering over him (I _am_ taller than him, after all).

I ended the kiss, our lips still connected by a strand of saliva. My clouded mind slowly cleared and I realized what I had done… and was doing. My knee was between Gilbert's legs…and… um… let's just say it was awkward. I shoved myself away from him and the wall and tripped over my own feet to land with a _whup _on my bed.

"S-sorry," I hastily stuttered.

"Y-yeah, I'll just… go to the guest room now…" he said dazedly and stumbled out of my bedroom.

"Second door on the right," I softly called out after he had left.

There was a muffled grunt in response. I ran to close the door and flopped back on my bed; Canadian flag sheets engulfing me. There was no reason for a mirror to tell that my face was bright red, maybe my neck, too.

Attempts at sleep were futile, I kept thinking about those blood-red eyes that saw through everything, yet found mine; and the soft white-silver hair that framed flawless, pale skin. It was at that moment that I realized that I more than liked him as a friend… Maybe it was love?

Little did I know that Prussia couldn't go to sleep, either; for the same exact thoughts were floating around in his head.

**Bet you guys weren't expecting that~ **

**animewatcherfreakmal and yellow blaze – **I've seen a few out there, but they're all rated M and you have to look hard :)

**Mungestu – Thank you! I'm a grammar Nazi, which can sometimes be worse xD. I changed the first chapter so that it doesn't seem as sudden. And I tried to improve the summary, but I'm no good at it :(**

**To the Awesome anonymous reviewer that went by plain ol' Anon – **OMG really? I feel so happy and proud and I can't explain it in words how I feel! T-T You're too nice~ I mean, how could _I_ possibly be able to convince someone like that! I lovers you to pieces.

**Everyone else – **OMFG thank you sooo much guys for all the support and pleads for updates!

**It helped me to actually get through this awkward chapter. I've never written anything like it and it embarrassed me a bit (even though I read and watch things WAY worse). I hope beyond hope that my parents don't find this Dx then i'll be dead and you guys won't get anything else from me. **

**Give me ideas ppl! I need to know what you guys want to read! And how I'm gonna end this…**


	4. idk

**I love you guys so freaking much right now~ All of your reviews made me want to update asap! **

**Like last time, I'll respond at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on here if I owned the fandom, now would I?**

That night my sleep was plagued by very interesting disturbing dreams with GRAPHIC detail about Gilbert. And to preserve any last bit of innocence you may have, I won't go into those details; let's just say I was in bad need of a shower when I woke up.

Showered and fully dressed, I made my way downstairs to find last night's 'dinner' all put away. Whether in the garbage can or Prussia's stomach, I wasn't sure.

And speaking of that white-haired red-eyed country person, I still wasn't sure what I was going to say to him or what I was going to do. I mean, I liked him, but we didn't leave on a high note last night. But I didn't have long to worry because I ran into something hard as I rounded the corner to the living room – the devil himself.

"Gottverda- oh! Birdie! Didn't see you there," Gilbert apologized as he clutched his head.

"S-sorry!" pause, "What's with the 'Birdie'?"

"Well, since I think you're as awesome as mein Gilbird, I decided to give you a nickname associated with him!" he grinned. A soft dusting of pink reached my cheeks as a hint of a smile brushed my lips. Why the maple was I blushing so much lately?

"Oh." I said, "T-thanks for putting away the pancakes and things."

"I wasn't about to let all of those pancakes and maple syrup go to waste!" Gilbert exclaimed. My hint of a smile turned into a grin.

Awkward silence filled the room. I felt like I was suffocating from the lack of sound. I needed something to talk about-anything!

"A-about l-last night..."

That wasn't the 'anything' I was talking about. -_-

"J-ja, Birdie, I was thinking… well, I may… I have… What I mean to say is… Let me just start from the beginning." He took a deep breath, "Yesterday was the first day I saw you – well not really since I caught glimpses of you when you were visiting Francis' – but yesterday was the first time I really _looked_ at you and I thought, 'He's really cute, and he's related to Francis, so he must be awesome in bed-,'" I frowned, "-but as soon as I got to your house – okay maybe not that soon, but still – my thoughts changed! I thought you were pretty awesome and I wanted to know you more and then I found out what your curl does and we kissed and everything just- gah! What I'm trying to say is: will you go out with me?"

I stood there, face plastered with the expression of utter shock: jaw on the floor, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, eyebrows almost above the hairline, and arms hanging limply and uselessly at my sides. What the maple? I really wasn't expecting that; especially from someone like _Prussia_ who only cares for himself and doesn't give a fuck about relationships.

His blush deepened and he looked up at me through his bangs, only the slightest hint of the fact that he was gnawing on his bottom lip showed (since he's way too 'awesome' to be embarrassed). He just looked so… uke? I think that was the word Japan used…

My thoughts flashed back to last night's dream. Oh hell, no, I was _not_ going there right now. Instead, I responded with a very civilized "O-okay?" and was then yanked into a very forceful and sloppy kiss in which I gained dominance fairly quickly and easily.

**Oh Holy Jegus, I am so sorry that this is so short and lame T.T I hit a bad patch of writers' block and then I had to start drawing my family's Christmas card (that I still haven't finished), and got back into Homestuck (that thing saps up a lot of time), and my Grandma and Uncle just moved in with us and just… it's very hectic. I know excuses aren't valid, but I think you guys deserved an explanation (since you all probably thought I was dead).**

**And sorry for the horrible ending! So anticlimactic Q_Q. I'll lengthen this a bit if you guys give me ideas, though!**

**Mungetsu - D: I hope it didn't hurt! But at least it was in a good way =D**

**Anonymous with no name – glad I could make your day just a bit more awesome! **

**Lexilool – Yay for surprises! Normally I would write a lot slower, but as this is my first fanfic, I'm a little nervous and going fast**

**Glowstick145 – lol, must've been the PruCan label xD, I can't condense ANYTHING~**

**Animewatcherfreakmal –aw thank you that's probably it ^^**

**For all of you that say you like my style of writing (I'll just have to take your word for it), I have a dA account that has like, two other stories that aren't fanfics if you want to check them out - . **

**Soooo, REVIEW~ **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
